Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
'''Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode of the third season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Scare Dares and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, and one night is asked to collect a special load from Brendam. Thomas is horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points. Thomas passes by with the dragon and Percy is so terrified that he doesn't sleep at all. The next day Percy sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explained what happened and the two make up their teasing. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Percy's Ghost Engine (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Brendam * Knapford * Lower Suddery * Shunting Yards Trivia * In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, Thomas looks cross instead of asleep. * The second season episode, Ghost Train is referenced. * A deleted scene shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding instead of James. * Big Mickey, from Thomas and Friends' sister show, TUGS, makes his first appearance in the show as a background character. He continues to be a background character to this day, even making it into CGI. * S.S. Vienna's model from TUGS appears in the scenes at the docks. * This is based on the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon. Goofs * The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. * The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. * In the shot of Henry, James, and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. * When Thomas goes under the bridge, the rails on the left end. * In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. * George Carlin uses the term guard at one point. * Wires can be seen under the tarp on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * When Thomas arrives at Elsbridge, his lamp is wonky. * Percy whistles at James with no driver. * In one screenshot of the Chinese Dragon at Elsbridge, its eyes are wonky. * In the shot of the owl, the moon is seen behind it. However, in the next shot of Percy, the moon is higher up behind him. * Considering the fact that the dragon is made out of paper, the lights should have set it on fire. Quotes * Gordon: "You've been in the sun too long! Your dome has cracked!" * James: "Look out, Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" * Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (UK only; discontinued) In other languages Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragontitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSrestoredtitlecard.png|2006 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:Percysmiling.PNG File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon10.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon22.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon23.png|The signalman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon24.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon25.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon26.png|James and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png|The owl File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png|James, Henry, and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon33.png|Percy at Elsbridge File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png|James File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon49.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon51.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon55.png|Percy, James, Henry, and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon56.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon65.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon67.jpg|Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon68.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon69.jpg|The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon71.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon72.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon73.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon74.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon75.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon76.png|Percy's fireman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon77.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon78.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon79.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon80.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon81.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon82.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon83.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon84.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon85.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon86.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon87.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon88.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon89.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon90.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon92.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon93.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon94.png File:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video